Open Window
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Ace's plan was simple: he would treat his loves to a great Christmas dinner then he would get down on his knee before each of them and ask them to marry him.


**Hey guys! This is my giftee for the One Piece Secret Santa of 2016, Ezaria Umiko, she has the most amazing Marco/Ace, Ace/Sabo, Marco/Ace/Sabo fan art, go check her out on tumblr!** **Also I didn't have a beta so any mistakes I made please let me know!**

 **Anywho I hope you like this gift and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

 **Discalimer: I own nothing but the angst and fluff ahead. Enjoy!~**

* * *

A slow smile began to grow on Ace's lips as he looked over the result of his efforts. The bouquet of red and white poinsettias was placed in the best crystalline vase that the three of them owned, and it made for the most beautiful center piece for the table he had set up. Every fork, napkin, plate, and glass was in its place on the immaculately decorated table for three.

The ham was in the oven cooking to perfection as the recipe he had inherited from his late mother called for. While the chocolate mousse and double layered pumpkin pies rested in the refrigerator. The candied yam was ready and covered on the table along with the mashed potatoes, the coleslaw, the various salads, and other dishes that had been prepared the night before in advance also took up their space on the table, ready for the feast of the night.

It was finally the night, Christmas night had arrived, and even though Ace knew the severe case of cliche he was getting into, he _knew_ that tonight was the night.

Ace and Sabo had known each other the longest, they met on the streets when Sabo left home due to parental issues and Ace had nowhere to go. Together they formed a bond that made them grow close and eventually become friends in a seemingly bleak world. They got jobs and soon enough they were able to move into their own little place leaving behind their temporary home for wayward teens.

The relationship Ace and Sabo shared had blossomed during time, it built and formed so effortlessly between the two. Ace and Sabo were just so used to one another after so many years together, they were so in sync that they just _knew_ they loved one another. After completing their GED exams and attaining a standard education they applied for college.

Sabo decided he was more suited for online courses and did the majority of his coursework at home when he was not at work. Whereas Ace enrolled in a local university. Ace was pursuing a fine arts degree and most of his work consisted of commissions and word of mouth suggestions. Thus, seeing as to how his degree was more hands on they didn't see much of a benefit for Ace to stay home all day, and that was when Ace met Marco.

The attraction between the two was not like Sabo and Ace's, it had not been a slow building process where everything fell into place, instead their love had been very sudden and unexpected. Ace and Marco quickly became friends, and neither could deny the feeling of _belonging_ with one another.

Ace of course did nothing that would hurt or betray Sabo in any way and Marco was accepting of that. Marco never pushed Ace, and Ace loved him more for that. Ace had told Sabo of his new classmate and through some prompting Ace confessed his feelings to Sabo. Sabo hadn't been thrilled to learn Ace had these developed feelings, but he was understanding and Ace could never repay Sabo enough for that. They talked for hours on end about the new person in Ace's life, and then Sabo took the initiative and invited Marco over one night.

Marco and Sabo took to each other quick enough, and a cautious friendship grew to be a meaningful relationship between the two. They both loved Ace, and they came to realize that they loved each other as well. And just like before when it was only Ace and Sabo; Sabo, Ace and Marco just slipped into a relationship and the trio couldn't be happier.

That had been five years ago, and they were by far the best years of Ace's life. And that was why he was sure with all of his heart that he was ready to spend the rest of his life with his two lovers.

Ace was going to propose.

The idea hadn't occurred to Ace until a few weeks ago, and he certainly hadn't meant to correlate his event with the holidays, it just so happened that the two overlapped. In the end, however, Ace supposed that no matter how cliché the notion, his feelings were true and he would be damned if he waited any longer to tell the two most important people in his life how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them.

Ace's plan was simple: he would treat his loves to a great Christmas dinner then he would get down on his knee before each of them and ask them to marry him. Neither Marco nor Sabo were the sort to enjoy big flashy display of affections, not to mention they wouldn't be particularly fond of being the center of attention in a _public_ proposal. So Ace opted for a nice quiet evening where he just _asked._

Ace looked over to the grandfather clock that ticked away next to Marco's recliner, it read ten to five which meant that it wouldn't be long before he was joined by his two lovers.

Ace just needed to be a little more patient and wait for his beloveds to return. Sabo was doing some charity work at a shelter in the edge of town along with his students from the university he worked for. While Marco was off on a last minute business trip that he couldn't turn down lest he upset his ass of a boss.

Honestly, though, why Akainu had chosen this week of all weeks for Marco to fly to Drum Island was beyond Ace. The case as far as Ace was able to pry, was not too bad either and could have definitely waited until after the holidays, but _someone_ was not having any of that. After graduation Marco had gotten into the Sakazuki Law Firm's juvenile justice department, and though he loved being able to help troubled kids in need; Marco didn't particularly like his boss. And this impromptu assignment was just another reason why Ace also didn't like the man.

Marco had called earlier that morning and told Ace he would be there just in time for Christmas to spend with him and Sabo, and Ace believed him. He was probably on the next fly over and he'd be home soon enough. And Sabo–

 _Sabo: Hey Acey, we're all done now, we just boarded the 9. I'll be home soon, Love you! 3_

Ace smiled and sent back a quick reply: _Love you more, have a safe trip, and stay warm 3_

 _Sabo: I'm trying, you know how people say underground is supposed to be warmer? It's a blatant lie! I was freezing my ass off at the subway station so I couldn't text you, how bout you, you okay?_

Ace rolled his eyes as he read the text, but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Leave it to Sabo to care more about Ace's comfort than his own. _Sorry I wasn't there to warm you up. But don't worry Bo, I'm fine. Dinner is almost done, the tree is still standing and I just got word from Santa that we were all very good boys._

After a few moments Ace's phone buzzed again. _Sabo: I dunno Ace, remember that time at Oyaji's and the pond?_

Ace laughed and just as he was going to reply he got another text from Sabo. _Sabo: hold on, somethings up._

Ace frowned at the phone and decided to give Sabo a few minutes before he called. Maybe he should check up on Marco too. Ace selected Marco's quick call button and waited on the line as it the device rang.

One. Two.. Three, _Click "_ Hello, you've reached Marco Newgate, unfortunately I am unable to answer your call at the moment, please leave a brief message and call back number and I will get back with you as soon as I am able. Happy Holidays, yoi."

Ace sighed, he should have guessed that he would have his phone off if he was still on the place. But that was a good sign, if all went well he should be home soon. "Hey Marc, call me back when you can, love you."

The clock _dong_ 'ed then, announcing the arrival of five-o-clock. However, Ace didn't get to listen to it's entire song because during it's third chime, his vision went black and the floor rushed at him.

* * *

When Ace came to, he was disoriented and quite frankly confused. The smoke alarm was blaring, his phone was buzzing wildly against his nose, and the dark shadow looming over him was not helping his headache at all. Ace laid on the floor for a minute as cloud of smoke crept its way out of the kitchen and into the living room until the smoke brought tears to his eyes and made him close them.

 _The ham!_

Ace pushed himself off of the floor and skidded into the kitchen to the horrific sight of the oven spewing out copious amounts of dark coal smoke.

"Nonononono!" Ace reached out to the oven and jerked the door open only to get assaulted by the cloud that rose from the ham. The alarm was forgotten in the background as Ace hastily put on his oven mitts and pulled the ham out of the fiery depths of hell.

Ace looked down in dismay at the smoking ham and sighed. What would have been a delicious main course was now charred beyond recognition and even he had to admit that not even Luffy would find it edible.

The alarm he had drowned out in his haste returned to full volume and even though Ace was reluctant to leave his creation, he knew there was no salvation for it and set it aside with a heavy heart. Ace opened the nearest window and rushed to the smoke detector where he fanned at it until it stopped screaming. Soon the house was quiet once more and Ace could breathe a sigh of relief.

Ace looked over to the nearest clock and his heart sank. It was a quarter past six, It was no wonder the roast had burned to death. And that was when Ace had his second heart attack for the night, his phone had been ringing _._

Ace ran back into the living room where he picked up his phone and looked at the display, 15 unanswered texts and twice as many unanswered calls. Ace unlocked his phone and just as he was about to dial Sabo back, Marco's contact appeared on the screen along with the incoming call icon.

Ace wasted no time in answering, but before he could say anything Marco's voice cut into whatever he was about to say.

"Ace, are you okay? Sabo just called me saying that you weren't picking up your phone and he's worried beyond his mind. Is everything okay, yoi?"

Ace slumped his shoulders and nodded, but soon realized that Marco couldn't see the gesture. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine I didn't mean to worry you guys, I just had a quick nap and time escaped me I'm sorry."

Ace heard Marco sigh on the other end, "Ace was it an attack again? Did you take your meds, yoi?"

"I… meant to take them, I just got caught up in things Marc, but everything's fine I'm good nothing's broken or bruised, what about you? Did you just get to the terminal?" Ace asked shifting the focus off of his medication.

Marco miraculously let the subject of his narcoleptic attack go, but his tone didn't change. "In a sense. Acey I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it home for Christmas, the blizzard made us take a stop on the Red Line terminal and we're waiting it out, but it's not looking good, yoi."

Ace's heart fell with the news but he tried to be optimistic."I'm sure the storm will blow over in a bit Marc, just wait and see, what matters most is that you're safe and sound. You'll be home soon and it'll be like the storm never happened."

Marco hummed on his end and Ace already see the look of worry in Marco's eyes. "I'll be home as soon as I can, don't wait for me to open your gifts Ace, you and Sabo enjoy the night okay?"

Ace smiled softly and shook his head. "Don't think for a moment that Christmas here won't wait for you bird brain, because I will personally postpone Christmas until I have you both here, got it?"

Marco chuckled and Ace was warmed by the sound. "Of course, what was I thinking, yoi. I'll be home soon Acey, and please take your meds."

"Already on it." Ace replied and glanced to the kitchen where his ruined dinner lay. "I love you Marco, stay safe."

"I will, yoi. I love you too, Ace. I have to go, call Sabo back please, he sounded distressed when he called." Marco and Ace said their goodbyes and Ace dialed Sabo back the second after the call had ended.

"Ace! Thank goodness, where the hell were you? I couldn't get a hold of you, are you okay?" Sabo rushed out after the first ring, and if Ace hadn't felt guilty before, he sure as hell did then.

"I'm fine Sabo, I just got an attack that's all." Ace explained and popped open the medication bottle, knowing if he didn't do that now he'd forget again later.

Sabo sighed on the other end of the call. "I figured but still, did you take your medicine?"

"Doing it now." Ace replied as he filled up a glass of water and did just that. "I forgot to take it earlier too, I'm sorry, time just escaped me but it's all good now. Are you on your way home now?"

"Actually." Sabo started and Ace could feel his features fall once again. "The station is barred, the storm is making it impossible for people to leave, we lost some power in the subway too for a few minutes and we were stuck underground but we reached station seven, once things calm down I can get home. And Marco told me he's having similar trouble… Acey you know we don't want you to worry right?"

Ace knew that, he knew his two lovers didn't want him to worry, but that was exactly what he was doing. The Christmas ham be damned, his two most important people were stuck in different places away from home and surrounded by strangers, and Ace… well Ace couldn't do anything from where he was. He couldn't get to Sabo, and he sure as fuck couldn't get to Marco, unless...

"Acey?" Sabo's voice cut through Ace's thoughts and brought him back to his frigid kitchen. "I can hear your brain working from all the way over here, I'm fine, Marco's fine. And don't you go out in this storm you hear me, just sit tight and give it time. Someone on the subway was listening to the forecast, it looks like the storm will be letting up soon."

Ace didn't say anything right away but he had to admit, Sabo had a point. "It kills me that I'm away from both of you." Ace said finally.

"I know love, I know and I feel the same." Sabo murmured, "but it can't be helped. I'll make it up to you I promise, as soon as I get home we'll cuddle until the new year and we'll double tag on Marco and spend the next day doing nothing on the couch but watch those cheesy Christmas movies you love so much."

Ace smiled into the receiver and conceded. "You have yourself a deal, Bo and there will bo no getting out of watching _Annabelle's Wish_ three times in a row."

Sabo laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it. I have to go Acey, in case there's an announcement, I'll text you if there's any more surprises, in the meantime keep the house warm, yeah?"

"You got it, you."

"I love you too Ace, stay warm, I'll be home soon." Sabo said and the call was ended.

Ace sighed and pulled out the three silver bands from his pocket, marvelling in the intricate details Jozu had managed to work into the precious metal. It still astounded Ace that such a huge guy like Jozu could make such small and delicate details out of diamonds, gold, and even less precious and expensive materials.

"Looks like tonight isn't gonna be the night." Ace sighed and set the rings back into a small velvet pouch on the counter and turned on the television to hear the night's forecast.

The weather as both Marco and Sabo had pointed out, was really bad and despite the assurances he had gotten from both of his lovers, it was not looking like the storm would be letting up soon. Ace let the television on as he slipped back onto the kitchen and looked for something else he could whip up for dinner, and to keep himself busy.

A hiss stopped him dead in his tracks however as an orange figure jumped from the counter and dashed into the hallway. Ace blinked from his spot in the kitchen entrance trying to put two and two together. The charred ham was missing a few bites here and there, and a trail of melted snow lead from the open window to the destroyed ham, that coupled with the hiss and orange fur, Ace could only guess that a cat got into the apartment. Well that or an orange racoon.

Ace took chase not a second after, looking frantically into the living room and finding it empty, the bathroom door was closed so he immediately ruled it out as a possible hiding space, along with his own studio. That left the top floor where Sabo and Marco's studies were and their shared room. Ace took following the stairs two at a time and skidded to a top before their shared room and pausing at the doorway. His eyes darted from one corner to another as he looked for his holiday intruder.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just come out with all of your paws where I can see them." Ace called out into the darkness of the room and paused, listening to anything that would give away the location to his guest. But of course he heard nothing, cats were like shadows. They were as silent as ninjas and just as fast.

Ace moved in as quietly as he could, avoiding the squeaky floorboards and checking behind the curtains, which were not hiding a cat, and neither were the small spaces behind the wardrobe, dresser, or the bedstands. Even the closet was clear. That just left one more place to look.

Ace lowered himself onto his stomach and lifted the corner of the edge of the bed to look underneath. A pair of bright yellow eyes blinked back to him and Ace had a strange sense of foreboding before the eyes rushed at him and he pulled back with a surprised cry. The paws of the cat pressed on Ace's freckled cheeks and the little cat bounded out of the room, with Ace once again chasing after it.

The game went on for a good while and just when Ace thought he had the little cat cornered, it slipped between his legs and dashed into the living room. Ace cursed himself as he went after it again and for the third time that night, felt his heart come to a complete stop.

The cat was coyly sitting on counter, and Ace could _swear_ that the stupid feline was smirking at him while it's paw sat on either side of the pouch that held the rings.

"Don't you _dare."_ Ace growled and in that moment he found himself in a standstill with a cat.

They stood still for a good five minutes until Ace tried to take a step towards the cat and all hell broke loose. The cat took the pouch into it's mouth and dashed out of the living room back into the kitchen. Ace cursed and followed diving after it and managing to hold onto it's foot for a seconds before it twisted free and disappeared out of the window.

In record speed Ace pushed himself off of the floor and followed after the cat, in hindsight he probably should have used the door and put on a coat, but he hadn't. Ace had managed to squeeze himself through the window and landed on the fire escape where he then worked himself down to level ground and looked for any sign of the cat.

Small footprints lead away from the apartment and Ace followed them, not registering the cold just yet. The blizzard swirled in his hair and blurred everything in white around him, but Ace couldn't give up, he _couldn't_ let the cat get away with the bands.

Ace pushed against the rising cold that was now beginning to gnaw away at his warmth, and he continued even after the cat's foot prints had been eaten away by the flurries of snow. But his search proved to be fruitless, it was hard to Ace to know just how long he had been out looking for the cat, his legs had more or less gone numb after a while and his arms were tucked under his arms to try and keep the warmth in place. His teeth were chattering and his entire face was void of all feeling by the time he turned back and headed home with a heavy heart.

As idf the night couldn't have gotten any worse. He was ringless, without a proper meal, and to top it all off he was without his lovers on Christmas. The walk back home was as uneventful as his trek out there, but the blizzard had let up significantly to where a small amount of snow was floating down from the heavens.

Ace spent the next five minutes trying to get his hands to work on the lock and when he finally did manage to get inside the house he tossed the keys into a side table and made his way to the fireplace where he stood for a solid minute before loading it up with firewood and starting the fire.

Pretty soon Ace could hear the _drip, drip, drip_ of the melting snow turned puddle underneath him, and that was his prompt to move and change out of his drenched clothes. A stop in the kitchen made sure he closed the window properly and with that he headed to the bathroom where he discarded the clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water up to scalding and just standing under the running water until he was flushed red.

Ace was unsure just how long he stood underneath the water, all he could tell that it wasn't long enough to use all of the hot water. Stepping out he relaxed into the steam that embraced him and he sighed as he took his towel into his hands and began to dry himself off, putting his soggy clothes up inside the shower for them to dry there.

Minutes later Ace had cleaned up the water he had brought into their home and restocked the fireplace, looking over to the clock and humming. Half past eight, the night sure knew how to pass by slowly.

For hours Ace sat before the fire, letting the sight and smell of burning logs calm him until he was unaware of the looming disappointment that threatened to crush him. In fact, Ace was so engrossed in his activity that he failed to notice a few things until it was too late.

"I still don't see anything in there. Do you, Marco?" Sabo's smiling voice made Ace jerk his head back to see Marco and Sabo standing behind him, flushed and looking tired, but smiling all the same.

"Just the same flames you see, Bo, yoi." Marco agreed and Ace couldn't help but jump up with excitement and catch Marco and Sabo in a joyous embrace. "You made it home!"

Marco and Sabo laughed. "Of course we did, we told you we'd be home soon enough, but please Ace not too tight, yoi." Marco murmured and pulled away gently.

Sabo, though only hugged Ace tighter, knowing the freckled man needed the physical contact after an entire day of them being apart. "He has something that probably shouldn't be squeezed to death." Sabo explained placing a kiss on Ace's hair and smiling.

Ace's pit dissolved and he held onto Sabo, sharing his warmth with the slightly shorter blonde. "When did you get home?"

"Not long ago, it seems like the storm let up first in the east and let Marco's flight get airborne again and he made it to the city just as the subway stations were being loaded, lucky for us he was able to get to station seven and we rode home where we found something quite interesting." Sabo explained and looked over to Marco who opened his arms to show Ace what he had.

Ace gasped and made to run to Marco but Sabo held him in place with his hug, holding onto the warm body that was Ace's. "Ain't she cute Acey, we found her huddled up in our rainpipe, poor thing was shivering her fur off." Marco said quietly and his blue eyes lifted up to look at Ace.

"She also had quite a surprise." Sabo added dangling a small pouch over Ace's face and grinning widely, "What were you planning Portgas?"

Ace felt heat rush into his cheeks as he looked over from the kitten, to Marco, Sabo and finally the small velvet bag. "I thought...the drainpipe." he repeated and deciding to leave those questions for later, Ace took the pouch and opened it to drop the three rings into his open palm.

"I wanted to surprise you tonight. But that didn't quite work out the way I had planned." Ace confessed and he smiled. "But all that matters now is that you're both here safe and sound. Marco, Sabo, I love you two very much and I really can't imagine the rest of my life without being by your sides. I realize that traditionally marriage is between two people, and that I am supposed to be on one knee, but Sabo's warmth matters more right now, so I'll remain standing. You two mean the world to me, and I was planning on asking you both tonight, if you'd marry me."

Marco smiled and set the sleeping cat down on his recliner and embraced his two boyfriends to join in on the loving embrace, "Ace nothing about this has ever been traditional, yoi. But I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and Sabo."

"Nothing would make me happier, Ace." Sabo replied and kissed Ace's lips.

The two pulled away briefly and Marco kissed each of them in turn. "We would want nothing more than to marry you Ace. We love you."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Ace asked glaring at the small ball of fur that snuggled into Sabo's lap as if she hadn't made Ace's life a living freezing hell the night before.

Marco shrugged and took a sip of his hot cocoa. "I thought we'd keep her, you like cats right?"

"I do, but that's not a cat, that's a demon." Ace muttered settling his head on Sabo's shoulder and listening to him chuckle.

"She isn't so bad Ace, and she _likes_ you, she likes it here. She's our Christmas miracle kitten." Sabo said gently scratching behind her ear.

"It was her fault the rings got lost in the first place!" Ace exclaimed causing Marco and Sabo to laugh. But he didn't object, the cat would be a new addition to their little family.

* * *

 **And there you have it guys, I hope you enjoyed it and also hope you have a very Merry Christmas, and if Christmas isn't your thing, then I hope you have a very happy Holiday!**

 **Please let me know what you think?**

 **Thanks for reading! Till next time!~ Happy New Year.**


End file.
